Play Time
by Twitter Chan and Psycho Chan
Summary: In a world of furries, Ebon the panther is still stuck with Shiv, who is an irritating lemur. Waking up from his nap, Ebon sees none other than Shiv, swinging from the tree. When the furry moron hangs upside down Ebon gets an idea for an early snack.


Psycho Chan's Note: I have this weird thing about reading any kind of fan fiction, even if it involves bestiality. And I thought it would be so cute if we turned our favorite characters of this show into furries. And so this story happened. I figured Ebon would be a panther. You know, predatory, lurks in the shadows and sneaky. That's Ebon all the way. And Shiv is a ring tailed lemur…I donno why to be honest. But he is so cute. In here, they have the body of humans only covered in fur with animal features. You know, furry ears, tail…claws. Stuff like that. They wonder about without clothes too…but only because of their fur…and stuff.

Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock or it's characters. In this story, we tweaked them a little to fit…my fantasy. And maybe fetish…

Play Time

With the sun high in the sky, a panther lays on his stomach. He is hidden by the grass as the sun beats down on his jet black fur. A faint purr emanates from deep with in his chest as he enjoys the simple things in life. That being the fact that he is sleeping soundly under the sun in his territory, and _his _territory alone. He was currently under his favorite tree, the only one in a flat meadow, away from the jungle were he prays. Out here, he could relax knowing he can chomp on anyone's jugular if they were dumb enough to invade his turf.

Above that tree swings the only one who is dumb enough to waltz around on his terrain. That idiot being Shiv, who is too quick for Ebon to capture. Go figure. The only one the older furry wants to kill and he can't get close enough to claw out a chunk of him. Humming is heard from up above as _he _swings from branch to branch. Shiv waits for his comrade to wake up. He may be impatient but he understands the awesomeness of naps.

The black body on the ground stirs slightly at the rattling of the leaves, poking his head up. He looks up to see the blurry image of that damn monkey. "Hi Ebon." Squinting, the panther is able to make out the grin the lemur had on his face. Happy as ever. And that always seemed to piss him off. He catches the naïve youth wrap his purple and black tail around the lowest branch multiple time before hanging upside down. "Did ya have a good nap?"

Ebon yawns, showing his fangs and broad tongue, slowly sitting up. "Yeah…" _The waking could have been better…a lot better…_

A crazed giggle is heard from the tree. "You looked all cozy."

"_Thanks_" was muttered out, just making the idiot snicker once more. Ebon raises his hindquarters in the air as he claws the ground faintly, stretching in his feline matter, his tail shaking slightly. The now awake panther gets to his feet. "You been here all day?" He walks closer to the other animal. The only one in is damn meadow.

"Yup." The purple lemur was proud for some unknown reason that even he didn't know.

"I see…" Looking at the upside down furry, Ebon couldn't help but notice a few things. Like how Shiv had his legs parted enough, _just _enough, for someone to, oh, I don't know, lick at a certain hidden place. How the boy was at that height so Ebon wouldn't have to go out of his way to lick that spot. How white that fur was and how it would be soft on his tongue. Just by knowing the boy, Ebon knew he was a virgin. Fresh meat. _Pure untouched _meat.

Shiv misses the look in the older man's eyes due to the fact that he really was pure and innocent. That _and _Ebon's eyes were white as satin with no pupils whatsoever. Either way, Shiv missed it. "I was waiting for you to wake up so we could play." Shiv was bouncy as ever this afternoon.

A parting in the white fur caught Ebon's attention. Shiv's slit was open for the taking. "Okay. Let's play." And with that, the older beast runs his course tongue across soft fur and into the pocket were his real prize slumbered for the time being.

"!AH!?" With his tail on end, Shiv hits the ground with a loud thud. Shocked like you wouldn't believe, the young lemur quickly gets to his feet to cover himself. Shiv's tail had doubled in thickness by the sudden lick, and is quite violated by a certain something coming out. "WH-WHAT WAS _THAT _FOR!?!?" Shiv nearly screams.

Clearly seeing the violation in the other boy, Ebon chuckles. "Din't like it?"

The purple lemur continues covering himself in an unmanly fashion and his frantic screaming. "W-why'd you do it!?"

"Heh…you wanted to play."

"I-I didn't mean like _that_!" Shiv tries to cover his entire length as it slides out of it's sheath. His fur is on end.

"Your body seems to have like it." Ebon is referring to the pink organ the boy was trying to hide.

"Th-that's not the point!" is squeaked out in embarrassment.

Inching closer to his prey, Ebon purrs. "I don't play childish games Shiv." Proving his point, the man runs the very end of his dark tail over Shiv's cock, sending a new sensation into the innocent boy.

"A-ah~ But…"

"But what?" He continues this cruel touch on the untainted teen, amused at how the youth shivers, unknowingly pulling his hand away from himself slightly.

The boy blushes under the black fur on the center of his face. He knows the usual outcome to situations like this and is not sure like the idea of being violated by Ebon's…yeah…"I-I"

"What?" Pressing his body to Shiv's, the black furry pins the smaller body to the tree.

Feeling his back press the bark of the tree, the freaked out teen lets out an unmanly squeak. "I don't think…I wanna play this way." is said quietly.

"Why not?" Ebon whispers into Shiv's sensitive ear, which swings back out of reach of his tantalizing breathing. However, the other man is very persistent, and nips at the base of it.

"mm~" Another cruel shiver courses through the embarrassed teen's body. "C-cuz doesn't this mean you wanna…u-um…"

"And what is wrong with that?" Knowing he has his prey where he wants him, Ebon rubs the white fur on Shiv's front side, his fingers weaving through the short pelt.

"W-well…I've never…w-won't it hurt?"

The older cat can't help but grin at the sheer innocence displayed to him. "Let's just play." Ebon purrs coyly, lapping down the fuzzy chest in front of him, messing up the fairly groomed pelt.

A small shudder takes the lemur, not sure if 'just play' is going to get him hurt or not. He'd love to trust the man, really he would. But remembering how many times he was smacked on the head, knocked out of a tree and chased…Ebon did not make a strong case in the trust category. Quickly, the lapping gets lower, finding the member that was currently retreating back into the worked body. Then gentle licks were placed on the pink organ, taking Shiv by surprise. "AHMM!" The monkey claws the bark of the tree, accidentally bucking his hips.

Knowing the boy won't last too long, Ebon takes the length into his mouth, sucking harshly. This sensation really took Shiv by surprise as he rakes off the bark of the tree behind him, clawing franticly as loud moans escape him. "AH! EBON!" Hearing the cry of pleasure in his name, Ebon rewards Shiv by groaning onto the entire length in his mouth, sending over the edge. With a shuddered moan, Shiv releases himself inside his predator's mouth.

Shiv blushes furiously as his long ears pick up the gulp of Ebon swallowing his cum. The man licks his lips as he looks up at the boy who leans on the trunk of his favorite tree. The panting was an absolute turn on and so was the expression Shiv wore. The expression of a virgin who has walked into the dark pleasures of the corrupt world. And it was all because of him. Ebon acknowledge this with a faint chuckle.

Shiv opened his half closed eyes at the laugh. "What's so funny?" He wanted to know what he missed. If there was a joke.

"Git on all fours."

"!? A-all fours!?"

"Yes. In the grass on all fours _now_."

With a gulp, Shiv hesitantly gets on his hands and knees like he was told.

"Good." Ebon takes a moment to see the display of the idiot who seemed to stalk him better than he stalked prey. Pulling the purple colored hips, Ebon playfully nips Shiv's behind. There is yet another squeak from the boy. Without warning or hesitation, Ebon laps at the boy's entrance with his course tongue.

_EEEP!_ With his grip on the grass tightening to that like a death grip, Shiv lets out a gasped moan at the awkward sensation. The lapping continues, making him arch a bit. _OhMyGodOhMyGodOhMyGod_

If Shiv thought that was awkward, he was in for more of a surprise. His ass was cupped firmly by two strong hands and he was opened just enough for that tongue to tunnel into him, lapping at his trembling walls.

"!AH!" The virgin boy claws at the ground, digging up roots and grass. He couldn't stop himself from arching into that sensation, unable to deny it. He needed more of it. Just before Shiv could come again, Ebon pulls away, releasing the violet hips, leaving the boy to pant. Kissing up the lean back, the older man crawls over his prey's body up to his ear, nipping roughly. _Th-that was…really embarrassing…but it felt really really good…_

"U-um, Ebon…I-if you want to…you can…y-you know…"

Without needing to be told twice, the surprised predator strokes the other's belly as he pushes into the tight heat. The two hold their breath as Ebon pushes into the unprepared burrow and Shiv as he feels as if he were being split in two. It's about this time that Shiv figures out why animals, humanish or not, stay with their own species, especially in his case. And his case was, he was a lemur. He was made for lemur meat, not large predatory panther meat.

Both bodies shudder as Ebon rests fully deep within the smaller body. Shiv's petite body does it's best to adjust to the thick length within it, quivering violently at the very pulse he was able to feel. Then Ebon starts by slowly pulling his hips slowly. The tug itself was nearly enough to make Shiv both cry and come. The feeling hurt like a bitch yet it had it's own twisted pleasure to it.

Ebon, hating the fact he didn't want to hut the twerp he was currently using, tried to comfort Shiv, stroking his chest and down his body as he picked up the pace. Both were taken aback when Shiv's hips thrust backward into Ebon's with a scream. "AHH~EBON!"

Entwining his solid black tail with Shiv's black and purple one, Ebon hugs Shiv's body against his own, thrusting harder. Shiv is taken by an orgasm as his hunter rams into him, barreling through his clamping walls. "Shiv~" Ebon shudders.

"EBON!!" Shiv is hit with another orgasm as he trembles violently with lustful pleasure, spilling himself onto the dirt beneath him.

The tightening around his girth pushed the older man over his limit as he allows himself to succumb to pleasure, shuddering as he comes deep within the lemur. Shiv screams loudly at the sudden warmth that spread within him. The panther slows to a stop, panting. His pants were drowned out by the other male's however. Fur on both bodies have been on end for a while, Shiv's tail completely poofed.

Unable to deny the fact that he might have actually wanted this for a while, Ebon wraps his arms around the lemur teen, holding the body up. Smiling to himself, knowing Shiv can't see it, the older beast nuzzles the back of the boy's neck.

With his member returning to his body, Ebon pulls out of the warmth of Shiv, laying down sluggishly on the warm grass. Quickly, he is joined by Shiv, who snuggles up to him despite the fact that it was Ebon. White eyes scan the lemur. He was Ebon's and no one could ever have him. He wouldn't let them. The panther swings an arm lazily over his newfound mate, holding him protectively, listening to the breathing of Shiv. Sex still lingered in the air and the sun was still shining brightly. Flicking his black hear to rid of a fly, Ebon snuggles up to the one he claimed.

As Shiv drifted off to his own world, only one thought floated through his mind. And that was the fact that he was totally happy that he just got violated.


End file.
